Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image display device and a method for driving the same, and more particularly to a stereopsis (stereoscopic) image display device and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As realistic images are becoming more in demand, stereopsis (stereoscopic) image display devices that display 3D images as well as 2D images are being developed.
2D-image display devices have been greatly advanced in terms of a quality of a display image such as resolution and viewing angle, but have a limitation in that 2D-image display devices cannot display depth information of an image because they are displaying 2D images.
On the other hand, 3D-image display devices display 3D stereopsis images instead of 2D-planar images, and thus fully transfer original 3D information to a user. Therefore, in comparison with the existing 2D-image display devices, 3D-image display devices display far more vivid and realistic stereopsis images.
3D-image display devices are largely categorized into 3D-glasses display devices using 3D special glasses and glasses-free 3D-display devices using no 3D special glasses. The glasses-free 3D display devices are the same as 3D-special-glasses display devices in the sense that the glasses-free 3D display devices provide a three-dimensionality of an image to a viewer by using a binocular disparity. However, since the glasses-free 3D display devices do not require wearing 3D glasses, the glasses-free 3D-display devices are differentiated from the 3D-special-glasses display devices.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of realizing a multi-view in a glasses-free stereopsis image display device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a glasses-free stereopsis image display device according to the related art.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art glasses-free stereopsis image display device display device includes a display panel 20, polarizing films 10 and 30 arranged blow and above the display panel 20, a gap glass 40 (or gap film), a barrier layer 50, and a polarizing film 60 and a lenticular film 70 formed on the barrier layer 50.
The related art glasses-free stereopsis image display device displays an image through a panel in which R, G, and B pixels are arranged in a matrix type, and arranges the barrier layer 50 and the lenticular film 70 on the display panel 20, thereby enabling a viewer to view a 3D image as a multi-view.
An image is divided and displayed by using N number of pixels in one pitch of a lenticular lens, thereby enabling the viewer to view a 3D image at N number of viewpoints. When the viewer is located at a predetermined view position, different images are projected onto left and right eyes of the viewer, and thus, the viewer feels three-dimensionality due to a binocular disparity.
In such lenticular 3D display devices, problems occur in that resolution of a 3D image is reduced in proportion to the number of multi-views, and if the number of views is increased, 3D crosstalk is increased and three-dimensionality of 3D image is reduced. That is, a 4-view type 3D display device has resolution of 3D image, which is lower than that of a 2-view type 3D display device.
In order to increase three-dimensionality of 3D image and reduce 3D crosstalk, the related art glasses-free 3D display device is provided with the barrier layer 50, a plurality of polarizing films and the lenticular lens 70. However, problems occur in that the 3D display device becomes thick and its manufacturing cost is increased.
FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating pixel arrangement of a glasses-free stereopsis image display device according to the related art.
With reference to FIG. 3, when an eye tracking technique is applied to a pixel arrangement structure according to the related art, images may be controlled basically in a unit of 1 view in case of a fixed barrier or switch barrier. Accordingly, if the eye tracking technique is used, problems occur in that it is difficult to detect a position of a viewer and there is a big change in tracking.
Meanwhile, if a moving barrier technique is applied to the pixel arrangement structure according to the related art, it is required that a barrier electrode should be divided minutely. Accordingly, if the moving barrier technique is applied to the pixel arrangement structure according to the related art, a problem occurs in that the frequency of horizontal electric field is increased, whereby 3D crosstalk is increased.
Also, a problem occurs in that bending of the lenticular film 70 is not freely performed and abundant depth of 3D image cannot be provided, whereby realistic 3D image cannot be realized in comparison with the glasses display device.